gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Plan B
|Nächste= }} Plan B ist die achtzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Mit dem guten Glauben, dass Funny Girl ein Hit ist und dem klaren Aufsteigen Rachels Sterns, genießt sie die Früchte ihrer Arbeit, einschließlich dem Unterzeichnen bei einem mächtigen New Yorker Agent, der eine ganz andere Sicht auf ihre Karriere zu haben scheint, als sie es tut. Just als die Eintönigkeit, die gleiche Show wieder und wieder zu performen, ihren Tribut von ihr zu zollen beginnt, nähert sich Rachel ein Hollywood-Manager, der dem Jungstar eine potenzielle einmal-im-Leben-Gelegenheit präsentiert, die zu verlockend ist, um sie zu verweigern, und fordert, ein bemessesenes Risiko einzugehen. An der NYADA bekommt Kurt eine wertvolle Gelegenheit, für eine wohlhabende Prominente zu performen, die für die Förderung und den Start der Karriere von vielen aufkeimenden Künstlern bekannt ist. Begeistert von der Chance, einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen, rekrutiert Kurt, der sich der Idee verpflichtet, dass er und Blaine immer zusammen ihre Karrierewohltaten teilen sollten, seinen Verlobten, mit ihm zu singen. Blaine findet sich selbst in einer schwierigen Position, wenn die Prominente eher eine Vorliebe für ihn als Kurt hat. In der Zwischenzeit hat Mercedes zu kämpfen, ihre aktuelle Single zur angesetzten Frist abzuschließen und wendet sich an Santana für die Hilfe bei der Suche nach einem "neuen Sound", damit endend, ihre eigene Karriere auf die gleiche Linie wie das Wohl ihrer Freundin zu setzen. Handlung thumb|left|Rachel genießt ihren ErfolgSeit ihrer Eröffnungsshow, genießt Rachel sichtlich ihren Erfolg und gibt Autogramme, ist von Fans umgeben und hat bei der Talentagentur ICA unterschrieben, um ihr zukünftiges Arbeitspotential zu erweitern. thumb|Mr. Rifkin erzählt Rachel von seinen PlänenIn der Agentur, trifft sie sich mit Mr. Rifkin, ihrem Agenten, der ihr erzählt, dass er sehr aufgeregt ist, mit ihr zu arbeiten und will wissen, was sie möchte, damit sie es haben kann. Rachel ist ziemlich erfreut darüber und berichtet, dass sie plant, mit "Funny Girl" einen guten Lauf zu haben und dann vielleicht in die Richtung einer TV- oder Filmkarriere abzweigt. Zu ihrer Überraschung ist Mr. Rifkin nicht so angetan von der Idee und meint, dass diese Träume nichts für sie seien, da sie mehr "ein Gesicht fürs Radio" hätte. Er drängt sie dazu, so viel Zeit wie möglich außerhalb von "Funny Girl" zu verbringen, weil sie Fanny Brice die nächsten 15 Jahren spielen könnte, doch Rachel scheint unsicher. thumb|left|Kurt erzählt Blaine von den NeuigkeitenKurt kommt aus der NYADA und trifft sich mit Blaine, dem er erzählt, dass June Dolloway, die für die Förderung und den Start der Karriere von vielen aufkeimenden Künstlern bekannt ist, in der Stadt ist und die NYADA besucht, um ein neues Tanzstudio, das nach ihr benannt ist, zu eröffnen. Des Weiteren wurde Kurt ausgewählt, bei der Eröffnung zu singen und da er sich für den Song Story of My Life von One Direction entschieden hat, möchte er, dass Blaine mit ihm singt, um die verschiedenen Parts singen zu können. Blaine bedankt sich begeistert bei ihm und die beiden gehen los, um zu üben. thumb|Mercedes und SantanaMercedes kommt nach Hause und wird von einer überraschten Santana empfangen, die wissen will, was sie schon so früh hier macht, da sie im Tonstudio sein sollte. Merccedes erzählt ihr, dass ihr Produzent nicht so beeindruckt von ihrer letzten Single für ihr Album ist und sich Sorgen macht, dass das Label es nicht veröffentlicht. Santana erwidert darauf, dass sie immer noch besser dran ist, als sie, da sie weiterhin im Spotlight Diner arbeitet und dafür töten würde, um an ihrer Stelle zu sein. Mercedes erinnert sie an die Zeit an der High School, da es immer magisch war, wenn sie beide sangen und bittet sie um Hilfe, etwas davon wieder zu finden. thumb|left|Wake Me UpRachel ist in ihrer Garderobe und bereitet sich darauf vor, eine weitere Show von "Funny Girl" aufzuführen. Dabei singt sie Wake Me Up und es ist zu sehen, dass die Eintönigkeit und der Druck, acht Shows die Woche aufzuführen, ihren Tribut von ihr zu zollen beginnen. Nach einer weiteren Show, schminkt sie sich in ihrer Garderobe ab, als sie von Lee Paulbatt, einem Vertreter des Fernsehsenders FOX gestört wird. Dieser erzählt ihr von seiner Ouvertüre "Song von Solomon" und ist der Meinung, dass Rachel perfekt dafür wäre. Er lädt sie zum Vorsprechen nach L.A. ein und geht, um ihr so keine Chance zu lassen, abzulehnen. Rachel bleibt hin und her gerissen zurück, weil sie an dem Tag wieder als Fanny Brice auftreten müsste. thumb|Rachel fürchtet sich um ihre GesundheitSie trifft sich mit Sidney im Spotlight Diner und kauft ihm ein Dessert, bevor sie ihm von ihrer Sorge um ihre Gesundheit berichtet. Aus dem Grund fragt sie ihn, ob sie eine Show aussetzen kann, doch Sidney ist dagegen, da sie der Star ist und die Show außerdem weiter gehen muss. thumb|left|Doo Wop (That Thing)Im Tonstudio machen Mercedes und Santana Stimmübungen, doch Mercedes hat Probleme "es hier drin zu finden". Santana schlägt vor, das Aufnahmestudio zu verlassen, meinend, dass Mercedes doch nach New York gekommen ist, um den "New York-Vibe" zu bekommen und erklärt, dass der überall sein könnte. Mercedes' Produzent, DeShawn, stimmt Santana zu, worauf die Mädchen Doo Wop (That Thing) singen und durchs Studio laufen, während DeShawn ihnen folgt und sie aufnimmt. Am Ende des Songs sind alle drei begeistert und Mercedes will den Sound ins Studio bringen, doch DeShawn ist der Meinung, dass sie den Song genau hier im Kellergewölbe aufnehmen, weil sie hier genau dieses einzigartige "Ding" bekommen, von dem sie geredet haben. Er teilt ihr mit, dass sie sich soeben ihr Album gesichert hat und Mercedes und Santana umarmen sich glücklich. thumb|Rachel bestätigt ihre AuditionIm Bushwick-Apartment berichtet Rachel Kurt von Lees Angebot, darauf beharrend, dass es eine große Chance für sie ist, doch Kurt hält nichts von ihrer Idee, Sidney deswegen anzulügen. Als Rachel wiederum wissen will, was er machen würde, wenn er das Angebot bekommen hätte, schweigt Kurt und gibt dann nach, merkt aber an, dass sie Sidney nicht hintergehen soll. Rachel hört ihm nicht zu und bestätigt am Telefon ihre Audition, während Kurt sie besorgt beobachtet. thumb|left|Story of My LifeAn der NYADA singen Blaine und Kurt Story of My Life vor June und einem breiten Publikum und umgarnen sie. Ihr Auftritt kommt gut an und June beglückwünscht sie dazu. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sie ein gediegenes und scharfes Auge für das Extravagante hat und spricht eine Einladung aus, sie kommende Woche ins Soho-Center für Außenseiterkunst zu begleiten. Kurt, der glaubt, dass er gemeint ist, stimmt sofort zu und ist geschockt, als June ihm mitteilt, dass sie Blaine gemeint hat, welcher überrascht ist. thumb|Kurt sagt Blaine, dass er sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen sollKurt richtet ihn später für den Abend her, doch Blaine ist sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt hingehen sollte. Kurt sagt ihm, dass er zwar eifersüchtig, aber nicht missgünstig ist und ermutigt ihn, den Abend zu genießen und sich keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen, da egal, welche Tür June für ihn öffnet, er neben ihm sein wird und mit ihm geht. Blaine sagt ihm, dass er ihn liebt und küsst ihn, bevor er sich auf den Weg macht, während Kurt ihm traurig nachsieht. thumb|left|Piece of My HeartIm Soho-Center ist Blaine von der Teilnahme an der Party beeindruckt, während June ihm erzählt, dass sie Pläne hat, seine Karriere zu starten und ihn berühmt zu machen. Als sie herausfindet, dass ihr Aktienkurs niedriger als erwartet ist, entscheidet sie sich für einen Spontanauftritt auf der Party, um ihn wieder anzukurbeln. Sie ruft Blaine zu sich und kündigt ihn als ihre neueste Entdeckung an, worauf die beiden Piece of My Heart singen. Während des Songs spenden die Leute Geld und am Ende umarmen sich Blaine und June und genießen den Applaus. thumb|Mercede will ein Duett mit Santana singenIm Tonstudio setzt Mercedes DeShawn davon in Kenntnis, als letzte Single für ihr Album ein Duett mit Santana zu singen, doch er ist skeptisch, da er das mochte, was sie vorher hatten und es um Mercedes gehen sollte. Sie sagt ihm wiederum, dass es das ist, was sie möchte, weshalb er sich zwar darauf einlässt, aber eine berühmtere Duettpartnerin vorschlägt, die ihr auch wirklich helfen kann. Santana stimmt ihm zu und erklärt, dass es Mercedes' große Chance ist und sie es einfach nicht wert ist, worauf sie das Studio verlässt, während Mercedes ihr noch nachruft. thumb|left|Rachel tut so, als wäre sie krankIn Los Angeles ruft Rachel Sidney an, dabei so tuend, als wäre sie krank und sagt ihm, dass sie die Grippe hätte. Widerwillig stimmt er zu, ihre Zweitbesetzung auftreten zu lassen und Rachel macht sich zufrieden auf den Weg zu ihrem Vorsprechen. thumb|The RoseDort singt sie den Produzenten The Rose vor, die zwar beeindruckt sind, sie aber höflich darauf hinweisen, dass die Serie kein Musical ist. Rachel ist geschockt, willigt aber ein, dass Skript mit ihrem Co-Star durchzugehen, doch sie fühlt sich ziemlich unwohl, weshalb es mehr stockend verläuft. Am Ende der Szene küsst ihr Partner sie und Rachel fühlt sich noch unbehaglicher. Bevor sie weiter machen thumb|left|Vorsprechenkönnen, unterbricht Lee sie und bedankt sich bei ihr. Rachel geht und meint zu sich, dass es das schlechteste Vorsprechen überhaupt war. Als sie ihr Handy hervorholt, sieht sie, dass sie 15 verpasste Anrufe von Sidney hat und ruft ihn sofort zurück. Er erzählt ihr, dass ihre Zweitbesetzung gestürzt ist und nun auch ausfällt, weshalb Rachel sich aufraffen soll, um selbst aufzutreten. Er meint, dass sie um halb acht im Theater sein soll und nachdem sie aufgelegt hat, eilt sie geschockt davon, ein Taxi zu rufen. thumb|Blaine und JuneBlaine ist mit June in einem Restaurant und sagt ihr, dass er, wenn er älter ist, gern so wie sie wäre. Sie gibt ihm den Rat, das hinein zu stecken, was er heraus bekommen möchte und berichtet, dass sie eine Show planen, die sich ausschließlich um Blaine dreht und das größte Event des Jahres werden wird. Er bedankt sich bei ihr, hat aber die Bitte, dass Kurt mit ihm performt, doch June lehnt das ab, sodass er meint, dass er sich demnach auch nicht in der Lage sieht, es zu tun. Sie entgegnet, dass er die Verlobung auflösen soll, da er sich sowieso bald entlieben wird und fragt ihn, ob er sich lieber niederlassen oder in das Unbekannte vorstoßen will, um sein volles Potential zu begreifen, worauf Blaine sie unsicher ansieht. thumb|left|Rachel bittet Kurt um HilfeRachel steckt in L.A. im Stau fest und ruft Kurt an, den sie um Hilfe anbettelt, da sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zur Show schafft. Er rät ihr, Sidney anzurufen und ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch Rachel lehnt das ab, weil sie sich um die Auswirkungen auf ihre Karriere sorg. Aus dem Grund stimmt Kurt zu, sich darum zu kümmern, die Aufführung zu verschieben. thumb|Mercedes gibt Santana den VertragIm Spotlight Diner hat Santana gerade Schicht, als Mercedes hereinkommt und ihr einen Vertrag hinhält. Sie meint, dass sie das Duett unbedingt mit ihr machen möchte, da ihr Album das Beste sein soll und Santana sie besser macht. Santana widerspricht, da sie nicht die beste Freundin weltweit ist, doch Mercedes meint, dass sie das Warten wert ist. Sie schiebt ihr den Vertrag zu und als Santana gerade dabei ist, ihn zu unterzeichnen, stürmt Kurt zu ihnen und berichtet ihnen von Rachels Situaton. Er teilt ihnen seine Ideen mit, wie sie die Show verzögern können, doch Santana findet sie alle schrecklich und schlägt eine Alternative vor. thumb|left|Santana springt als Fanny einSidney stürmt verärgert in Rachels Garderobe und findet Santana vor, die als Fanny Brice gekleidet und bereit ist, aufzutreten. Er hat seine Bedenken, da sie die Show verlassen hat, doch sie versichert ihm, dass sie es schaffen wird. thumb|Santana erzählt Rachel von ihrer neuen EinstellungRachel kocht für Santana, als Dankeschön, dass sie für sie eingesprungen ist und erzählt ihr, dass sie angewiesen wurde, einem verpflichtenden Treffen mit Sidney am nächsten Tag beizuwohnen, bei dem sie davon ausgeht, dass sie gefeuert wird. Santana sagt ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll und es eigentlich mochte, Fanny Brice zu spielen. Als Rachel wissen will, welche Gegenleistung Santana für ihren Einsatz verlangt, fühlt sie sich zunächst angegriffen, bevor sie einsieht, wie sie den Eindruck dazu vermitteln konnte. Santana erklärt, dass sie das nun als Beispiel für die Art von Freundin nutzen möchte, die sie von nun an sein will und antwortet auf die Frage, woher der Sinneswandel kommt, dass sie begriffen hat, dathumb|left|Rachel fürchtet um ihre Karrieress die Welt noch kälter als sie ist und sich deshalb entschieden hat, ihre "Bitch-Power" dafür zu nutzen, Menschen, um die sie sich sorgt, zu beschützen, von denen Rachel einer ist. Bewegt sagt Rachel ihr, dass sie als Fanny wirklich gut war und fährt weinend fort, dass sie nicht glauben kann, so dumm gewesen zu sein, alles wegen Nichts vermasselt zu haben. Santana ermutigt sie, dass Rachel nicht die Person ist, die aufgehalten werden kann, denn ganz egal wie furchtbar sie war, die Leute werden immer mit ihr arbeiten wollen. Nachdem Rachel sich für die Aufmunterung bedankt hat, essen die beiden. thumb|Blaine informiert Kurt über die ShowIn Mercedes' Apartment, haben Blaine und Kurt endlich mal wieder Zeit für sich allein, wobei Blaine anmerkt, dass Kurt derjenige war, der wollte, dass er Zeit mit June verbringt. Kurt erklärt ihm, dasss er nie wissen kann, wem er von ihr alles vorgestellt wird, der ihnen für eine Karriere helfen könnte, da fast alle von Junes Freunden reich und berühmt sind und Blaine informiert ihn über die Show, die June und er planen. Kurt freut sich sehr darüber, will aber wissen, warum er es ihm nicht erzählt hat. Blaine tischt ihm die Lüge auf, dass er sicher gehen wollte, dass Kurts Part mehr hervorsticht, was diesen nur noch mehr begeistert, da er bei der Show dabei sind wird, obwohl June ihn doch augenscheinlich gehasst hat. Blaine lügt weiter, dass es nicht so wäre und Kurt bedankt sich bei ihm und entschuldigt sich, dass er die Überraschung verdorben hat. Er umarmt und küsst ihn, während Blaine überwältigt lächelt. thumb|left|Sidney stellt Rachel zur RedeIn Sidneys Büro entschuldigt sich Rachel für ihre Aktionen und er scheint ihre Beweggründe zunächst zu verstehen, bevor er sehr schnell klarmacht, dass er enttäuscht ist und sich betrogen fühlt, dass sie ihn angelogen hat. Er warnt sie, dass, wenn sie etwas derartiges noch einmal macht, er sie nicht nur feuern, sondern auch für ihren Vertragsbruch verklagen wird, so dass ihr guter Ruf nicht existieren und sie nie wieder in der Lage sein wird, am Broadway zu arbeiten. Er wirft sie aus seinem Büro, worauf Rachel, thumb|Rachel erfährt von ihrer eigenen Serienachdem sie es verlassen hat, auf dem Flur weint. Sie erhält einen Anruf von Lee, der ihr mitteilt, dass sie sich dafür entschieden haben, sie nicht für "Song von Solomon" zu nehmen und bietet ihr stattdessen eine neue Option an, nämlich ihre eigene Serie. Rachel weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll, so dass sie sich nur bedankt und Lee spricht ihr seine Glückwünsche aus. Nachdem er aufgelegt hat, freut sich Rachel über die neue Möglichkeit. Verwendete Musik *'Wake Me Up' von Avicii feat. Aloe Blacc, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Doo Wop (That Thing)' von Lauryn Hill, gesungen von Mercedes Jones und Santana Lopez *'Story of My Life' von One Direction, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'Piece of My Heart' von Erma Franklin, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und June Dolloway *'The Rose' von Bette Midler, gesungen von Rachel Berry Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Shirley Maclaine' als June Dolloway *'Michael Lerner' als Sidney Greene *'Gary Dourdan' als DeShawn *'Eric Roberts' als Junes Freund *'Jim Rash' als Lee Paulblatt *'Richard Kind' als Mr. Rifkin *'Nathan Keyes' als Andrew Cosgrove *'Philip Pavel' als Vorstand von Fox *'Geri Jewell' als Vorstand von Fox *'Nicholas Kadi' als Alain Marceau *'Ilia Volok' als L.A. Taxifahrer *'John Ainsworth' als Barclay Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Kevin McHale' als Artie Abrams *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 2.41 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Die Episode hat mit zehn die meisten abwesenden Hauptdarsteller. **Das ist das erste Mal, dass Sam, seit seiner Rückkehr in Die Zeit deines Lebens, fehlt und die zweite ohne Artie. *Rachel meint zu Beginn der Episode, dass drei Wochen seit dem Eröffnungsabend von "Funny Girl" vergangen sind, was bedeutet, dass es Mai 2014 ist. *Die zweite Episode, in der alle anwesenden Hauptcharaktere einen Song singen. Die erste war Neues New York. *Die Episode beinhaltet Sidney Greenes letzten Auftritt. Fehler *Man kann Nayas Tattoo auf ihrem rechten Handgelenk sehen, als Santana Kurt sagt, dass er mit seinen Ideen aufhören soll, wie man die Broadway-Aufführung verzögern könnte. *Als Kurt mit Rachel telefoniert, verschwindet sein Verlobgungsring und taucht dann wieder auf. **Des Weiteren ist sein Ring ein anderer als der, den Blaine ihm in Liebe, Liebe, Liebe angesteckt hat. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5